merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid's Fanfiction Wiki:Cops and Robbers04
This is the original copy of Cops and Robbers04. An updated version can be found here. This is also a continuation of Cops and Robbers03. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Thank you, Adam. Now, it is my turn to narrate. Notice how it's unfair that Britni and I only get to narrate two chapters, and Adam gets to narrate four. Uh, hello? We play just as big as a part in the story. (Exhales..) Hello...all of the....human and...not human beings out there. My name is Mikaela Franks. Pretty sexy name, huh? Well, that's one word to describe me: sexy. And fierce. So don't think that you can come up to me and do what Barbie did to me. ---- I was waiting outside of the stupid newspaper building, leaning against the wall, bored to death. Why did Adam get to go inside while I was stuck out here, waiting, thinking maybe the criminal would use the front door? In the stories, that'll never happen, and I've never read a single comic book in my life. But guess what, it happens in real life apparently. Britni called me up through her earpiece. "Mikaela! Adam is in his position!" "Roger that, sir." I muttered, before flatly stating. "Don't worry, I've got my eyes peeled, as soon as the criminal comes up, I'll knock them out." "Well, don't say that out loud!" Britni scolded me. "What if the criminal's listening to you?" I didn't answer that one. Because I found the criminal. A blondie, with perfect complextion. She was wearing a gray jacket, a white shirt, and black jeans. Her black high heels didn't go with the rest of the outfit, and she was clearly having difficulty walking in them. "Next time..." She muttered to herself through gritted teeth. "Next time, I'm telling Erin that I am going without ''high heels! ''How does she walk around in these things?!" I stared at her, not looking away. "Doesn't matter." She continued. "I'll just have to break into this stupid office, vandalize the stupid papers, and live happily ever after." Oh my god. She was the criminal. I instantly took a deep breath, ready to scream my sonic scream. As soon as I began, however, the girl raised her hand, and...I couldn't scream anymore! I tried again, but nothing happened. The girl looked in my direction, and raised her eyebrows when she saw I was unable to scream. "Well, look at that! Lori was right! That would work!" She threw her heels off, and smirked at me. "Superhero, I guessed it. Who are you? Tell me right now, who you are." I bit my lip. I could still speak, but it was as if she'd stuffed something down my sonic scream, and I wasn't able to use it. "Why should I tell you that? So you can go brag to your friends that you tracked down a superhero?!" "I want answers, or else." The blondie gave me a look. I used my superhero name. "You want answers, fine. I'll give you one. Tiger Roar. I am Tiger Roar." She made a face. "Who?" "Someone you apparently don't know." I shrugged, gaining my confidence with every word. "Oh, and just because I can't use my power, doesn't mean I can't take you down!" I lunged at her, pushing her onto the sidewalk. By some miracle, her hand hadn't lowered. "I gave you my answer! Now what's your name?!" Blood was stained on her hands, and her jeans were ripped, but she wasn't giving up. "You wicked creep! Do you realize just how mad Erin's going to be once she found out I ripped her jeans?!" "Who the heck is Erin?!" I picked up one of her heels, threatening it at the drain. "Answer me, or the shoe gets it!" The blondie shrugged. "Throw the stupid heel down the drain, see if I'' care! It's not ''mine, anyways! I hate high heels!" Wow, she was worse than I thought. "Okay then." I let go of the heel, and it fell down the drain. She flinched. "My name, and who I am, you will never find out. Ever!" "And what can you do to stop me from turning you in to the cops?!" "This." She put the other heel back on, and even though it was on the wrong foot, kicked me in the gut. And it hurt. I looked at her, she looked at me. We both had the same look on our face: Bring it on. ---- I made the first move in my fight against the blondie who'd somehow taken my power away: a punch, straight in the cheek. It hit her, and for a full minute, she was stunned. She still didn't lower her hand, which was weird. I made a mental note to somehow make sure she did. She stood up, and glanced around for a second, before throwing her heel straight at my face. Stupid high heels. It left a scrape of blood stained across my face. I pulled my hair back, and touched the blood with my hand. If I were allowed to use swear words, I would. But I won't, because Britni says I can't. Let's just say, the blood had made my fingers turn red. Dyed red hair+blood on hands= not a good combo. I tried to think about Professor Rogers taught us in self-defense: don't worry about yourself. Your allies should always come first. Well, I had no current allies, except for Adam, who was busy waiting upstairs, and Britni, who could only help me if I- Wait, Britni! Of course! She could call the cops on this girl! How had I forgotten about that?! I reached for my mic, and found that when the blondie threw that heel at my face, Britni's headset had fallen off. I looked down, and there it was. Shattered on the sidewalk. What was worse, I don't know how to repair a broken headpiece. They didn't teach us that at S.H.I.E.L.D. High. Oh, man. Wonder how much it cost Britni for that headpiece. The blondie laughed evilly, walking up to me with a proud grin. Just then, I realized how fast my heart was beating, and just how much blood I'd lost because of that heel. "I hope you've learned a lesson, redhead!" She dug her hand that was raised into her jacket pocket, and suddenly, I found that my sonic scream was back! I smirked, knowing that good always won. "You bet I did, blondie." "Oh, really?" Then I realized why she had lowered her hand. To pull out her hand gun. She then raised her other hand, and the same thing from before happened again. "And what might that be?!" Great. Not only did I not have my sonic scream, my life was being threatened by a blonde in high heels. "Never trust a pretty girl with a hand gun." Her expression darkened. "First of all, my name is Jade Carolyn Maack! Second of all, call me pretty again, and I'll shoot you! I'm not afraid to, for your information!" "You're not gonna shoot me." I buffered. There had to be some way to make her stop. Jade rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone keep saying that?! Do I just have an innocent face?!" "Yes. You do." I wasn't scared anymore. Because I felt what was in my back pocket. A pocket knife. For just five seconds, it was pure silence. A pocket knife against a hand gun, outside of a Newspaper Office. Whoever fired first would determine the fate of the papers. Well, kinda. Who won? Neither of us. Because someone stopped us short. But it wasn't the police, and it wasn't one of my teachers, and it wasn't any of the many pedestrians witnessing this. Believe it or not, it was an alien.